The Shattered Soul
by InuKag4evertogether
Summary: Inuyasha is a builder for the country of Fudelfia. He's best friend to the princess, Kagome. Soon he develops feelings for her, but before he or Kagome can confess, an event happens that could possibly change thier lives forever. I suck at summaries, but please read! This is Tusubasa, Inuyasha style with my own little twists to it. (on hold till further notice)
1. Beggining

A/N: Hello readers! This is my second fanfic. My other one is on Wanderingdreamer4ever's profile, due to my brother not letting me on the computer. And also make sure to check out all of her stories for me. Thanks! Well, I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any spelling or grammer mistakes. Enjoy! :D

The Shattered Soul: Chapter 1:The Beggining

My name is Inuyasha. I work as a builder for the country of Fudelfia. My father died when I was very young so most of my life I've had to fen for myself. I had just gotten home from a tiring job when I heard the voice of my best friend, the princess, Kagome Higarashi.

"Inu, you're finally home! I missed you so much! Did you eat right and get enough sleep?" "Yeah, but you don't have to worry, I can take care of myself, ya know." "Well I'm sorry for worrying, but you're always on a job and I can't help it!" she crossed her arms.

I sighed. She always worried about me when I was away, though I was happy she at least cared, I still couldn't help but get annoyed with her worrying over nothing. I mean I've been working building sites almost all my life, come on.

Then she said "Umm, Inu, I have to tell you something really important. I lo-."

Just before she could finish, she was pulled up onto a horse. "Hey, Sota let me go!"

"Naughty, naughty Kagome. I knew you were going to see the dog." Her brother and the future king was the one who had picked her up.

"Sota, his name is Inuyasha, not "the dog"! So stop calling him that!" Then he said "I'm leaving so say goodbye." "No! I'm not leaving! I was just about to tell him something very important!" "You can tell him next time, he has to get ready for his next job, tomorrow."

She gave him a pouty face and said "Fine, Inu, next time I see you I'll tell you. See you later." Then she waved and her brother turned the horse and rode to the palace.

I sighed and thought "Father, are these feelings for her right? I mean she is the princess and I'm just a half-demon." Then I left to eat dinner and sleep. If only I could tell her.

Little did I know that this night would change my life and Kagome's forever.

A/N: So how was the first chapter, I know it's short, but it's just the begging. Hope you enjoyed! ^.^ Tell me what ya think. :D


	2. Awakening

A/N: Hello again! :D Thank you Jellyfish' confetti for being my first reviewer! You wanted me to update so here it is. Hope you like! ^.^

The Shattered Soul: Chapter 2: Awakening

After I woke up, I ate breakfast and got dressed. I was wearing a pair of black pants, a red shirt, a black cloak, a pair of gloves, and a pair of boots. I got up and went out the door to the building site.

Meanwhile…

Kagome walked around the castle in a green dress with a basket in her hands. She was going to take Inuyasha some food and water to eat while he was at his job, since it was close by. She was tiptoeing her way to the door, when she heard her brother say, "If you're going to see the dog, he's at work right now, remember?"

She groaned and said, "I know he's at work, I just wanted to take him some food and water while he works. He has to eat you know?" She was getting very annoyed. "You know I might have him go far away for a long time on a job, that way you won't be able to see him behind my back."

She glared at him and yelled, "He'll be happy if he's on a job! And if he's happy doing it then I'll be happy for him!" Then she ran off.

"Your highness, did you really have to say that to her?" Sota sighed and said, "You know you can drop the titles, Hitome. When no one else is around we're just good friends." "Ok, but still why did you do that to her? You know there's no stopping them from falling in love, they are destined for one another." "I don't know. I just don't like Inuyasha, that's all."

Hitome sighed and said, "I know you don't, but it's just the way things are, you can't change fate. Though I would really like to change the princesses' fate, she does have the powers." Sota replied, "Yeah and they're both going to face a trial. I know all that." And with that he walked off.

With Inuyasha…

I had just finished inspecting a weird mark in the building; this place is covered in them, when I heard Kagome. "Inu! How are you doing?!"

I looked over at her and asked, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the castle?" She ran up to me and said, "Is that how you show thanks to the person who brought you lunch?" She held up the basket she was holding in her hand.

I sighed and said, "I don't need lunch, I have to work." She gave me a pouty face and said, "Fine, I guess you don't want ramen. It's your favorite too. Oh well, I guess I'll have to share with someone else."

My ears perked up and my stomach grumbled at the mention of ramen. Damn, she knows I love ramen too! I sighed in defeat and said, "Fine, but just a little, ok? You happy now?" "Very happy, thank you."

But before we could sit down to eat, the building started shaking. "Who-what's going on, Inu?" Kagome asked scared. I covered my eyes from the light of the building's marks glowing. When my eyes got used to the light, I looked over to find Kagome in the air with a jewel coming out of her body. What the hell is that? I better get Kagome down before she gets hurt. I jumped up and grabbed her body.

As soon as I did, the jewel shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

I looked down at Kagome and found her unconscious. I shook her, but when she didn't wake up I yelled, "Kagome, open your damn eyes!" Then I noticed her body was getting colder and colder.

After noticing this someone yelled, "What the hell happened to her?!" It was Sota and his priestess, Hitome. She came over and put her finger on my forehead and then on Kagome's and said, "Now I see. That jewel that came out of her body was her memories from the time she was born to the present time." Sota and I both yelled at the same time, "What?!"

She just replied, "Without her memories, that body you're holding is just an empty shell. If we don't get them back the princess will die." My blood ran cold. "Isn't there any way to save her?" I asked, not giving up yet.

"Yes, there is. I will send you to a person that can help you. She is known as "The Great Priestess". When you get there she will help your quest. Good luck." She paused and then started chanting an incantation. As soon as she finished, a white circle appeared and started pulling us in.

"What happens now is entirely up to you, Inuyasha; I wish you luck on your journey." Before we completely left, Sota yelled, "Make sure to keep her safe or you're dead!" I thought to myself, "I will, no matter what."

Japan…

"Please princess, help me get stronger so I can take back my brother." A woman in demon slayers armor pleaded.

"I will help you, but I must send you to someone else to help. She will help you after you get there." The girl's eyes widened, "Thank you! I am in your debt!"

Then the princess started chanting and said, "Good luck Sango, my friend. I hope you get strong where you are."

Another country…

"Whew, that should seal him." A man in monk robes and a staff said. "Master Miroku, you did an awesome job sealing him away! That evil man shouldn't be able to cause havoc now!"

"Yes, I know, but I must go now, Hotaru, this seal will only keep him sealed for a little while." "Oh, I understand master." He looked up at the monk. "Hotaru, may I ask you one last request before I leave?"

"Of course! What do you need?" The man looked down at Hotaru and said, "I'm going to change your shape so I know if he wakes from the seal again." "Of course, do what you must."

Then the monk yelled something under his breath and Hotaru was now nowhere in sight. Then he said, "I wish you good health, Hotaru." And with that he transported himself to "The Great Priestess".

With "The Great Priestess"…

"It seems they've all arrived." She said calmly. Then Inuyasha yelled, "Are you the one who can help Kagome, wench?!" She replied, ignoring his insult, "Yes, I am."

A/N: So how did you like it? If you can guess who "The Great Priestess" is I'll give you a cookie. :D Let's see who gets it right, shall we?


	3. The Great Priestess, Kikyo

A/N: Hello! ^. ^ Ugg, school has started again for me once again. *sigh* Hope you like! :D Oh and thank you to Paramore-Inuyasha Fan for favoring my story, I really appreciate it. :) Oh well onto the story! ^. ^ Enjoy!

The Shattered Soul: Chapter 3: The Great Priestess

As the light from being transported faded, I looked at my surroundings. There was a huge castle in front of us and a few different people. "This must be where this so called Great Priestess lives." I thought.

I looked to see a young woman that had sort of a resemblance to Kagome; the other two were little girls. Then two other people appeared on both sides of me. One was a man who was wearing purple and black monk robes with a staff in his hand, while the other one was a woman wearing pink armor with a sword at her side and a giant boomerang on her back.

"So you've all arrived." Said the woman, who I'm thinking is "The Great Priestess". "Are you the wench who can help me?" I asked her. She ignored my wench comment and said, "I am. What are your names?"

The man in monk robes said, "I am Miroku. It is a pleasure to meet a beauty such as yourself." He bowed and then stepped back. She nodded then looked at the woman in pink armor. "My name is Sango. Please, I need help getting my brother back. He was taken from me." She again nodded then looked at me. I answered, "Inuyasha. Now help me get Kagome's memories back, wench."

She then said, "You have all come here looking for different things, you." She pointed to the one named Miroku and continued, "You want to stay away from your country to get away from a great enemy. And you, demon slayer, want to get stronger to save your little brother." Then she pointed to me, "You want me to save this child, am I correct?" "Yes! Now stop asking questions and help me!"

She didn't even flinch, just kept talking. God, is this wench for real?! "In order for me to help you, first you must pay the proper price."

Miroku said, "I will give you my staff as my payment." She nodded and said, "That shall do."

Then she looked at Sango. "I'm sorry but I have nothing to give you." "How about your Hirikokots?" (A/N: Umm spelling?) Sango looked at her in shock, "But it's my weapon, I can't just give it up like money. How about this sword instead?" She pointed to the sword sheathed at her side. "That shall do for now."

I looked as their weapons floated towards her.

Then she looked at you. "What you looking at wench? I ain't got anything to give you!" Did this woman really think I had anything of value on me? "I believe you do. Your price is the connection you have with the girl. No matter how many memories she gets back, she will never remember you. It will be as if you had never met."

I was dyeing inside. Did she just say Kagome wouldn't remember me? "Fine, but only since it means she'll be safe." She nodded then said, "Very well then, I wish you a safe journey."

Then she looked at one of the girls next to her, "Kawagii, go get Shippo. The girl left and came back with a little fox kit. "You will need him. He will help you with your journey."

The fox said some words and we were engulfed in a blue light. I'm guessing we're on our way to the first world.


	4. Fights and Introductions

A/N: I'm here with another update! :D Aren't you all happy now? Well I hope you all like this chappie. ^.^

The Shattered Soul: Chapter 4: Fights and Introductions

I woke up floating on my back in a weird place. It was all red and seemed there was no floor.

I looked around only to remember that Kagome wasn't in my arms. I looked around in frenzy trying to find her. I was relieved to find her floating a few feet away from me.

I used my arms to float over to her. As soon as I got there, I hugged her to my body tightly, I wasn't letting her go again. Then, the strangest thing happened, my body got warmer and a big white dog appeared in front of me. I tightened my hold on Kagome a little more. "What the hell do you want?" I wasn't going to let this thing hurt her.

"No need to worry, I am the god Kona. I was called her because of your strong spirit and determination to protect this girl. I want to help you protect her." He went inside my body and I went unconscious.

An hour later…

I woke with a start. I felt around for Kagome and found I was still holding her. "Sango, Miroku, he's awake! He's awake!" I looked over to see a little kitsune cub talking to the monk and demon slayer. The monk was the first to speak, "Oh you're finally awake. I'm glad you're ok." Then the demon slayer said, "Yes, now we can get you both dried off. After all you haven't let go of that girl, even in your sleep." (A/N: Like in the original Tusubasa it was raining where they were.)

They handed me a towel. "Oh and by the way, I'm Sango, this "monk" is Miroku, and this little guy is Shippo." "You hurt me, Sango. I am not a "monk", I am a monk." (A/N: Miroku was being his old self.) "I'm Inuyasha." I said gruffly.

"So what need from "The Great Priestess" Inuyasha?" I looked at them and replied, "Not that it's any of your business, but my best friend lost something very important to her. She lost her memories after they exploded into this jewel thing. What bout you?" "Oh well I just need to get stronger, you see a very powerful demon that goes by the name Naraku took my younger brother from me. He said he was looking for the power to travel through time and space. He was looking for the memories of a young girl." My eyes widened. "Do you know where he is now?!" "Sadly no. He disappeared after he took my little brother.

So this Naraku fellow took Kagome's memories. He will pay for this!

Then I looked at Miroku, "How bout you, there must be a reason you want to travel." "I wanted to run from the cruel king of my country that was as treacherous as to attack innocent people of his kingdom. I sealed him away and left to make sure he doesn't try to get me for revenge." "Hey, how about Shippo! You never asked about me!" I glared at him, "Because you're an annoying brat." "Hey I'm not an annoying brat!" Sango came over and said, "Inuyasha, is this one of the jewel shards you're looking for?" She held up a little pink piece of what looked like a fragment of Kagome's memories. "Yes!" She smiled and gave me the shard. I quickly took it and held it over her forehead. It slowly went in and disappeared. I felt her skin and it was a little warmer and had some more color.

"It must have caught onto your cloak." I looked at Miroku. "Yeah."

We all got up. "I think it's best we find a place to stay." Then we heard someone shout, "Hikara get back here! It's not safe over there!" I saw a little girl run away from an older version of her. "But sister, look there's a group of strange looking people! I think they're lost! I'm gonna help them!"

The little girl ran up to us and the older one caught up to her panting. The older one said, "Sorry about that, my sister just ran away from me yelling that there were people that needed our help." Then she looked at our clothes. "Your not from around here are you?" Miroku stepped up to her, "Why yes, you are very observant young lady." "Miroku leave her alone."

She stared at them then said, "My name Hikari and this is my sister Hikara. Why don't we get out of her before the gangs start fighting for the land again?" We all felt a rumble. "Too late sister!" said Hikara. I looked to see two groups fighting. They were throwing these blue and red balls of light at each other.

A huge ball of light came barreling towards us. "Hikara!" "Sister!" We all braced for impact but it never came. I looked up to see the same white dog I saw earlier. "No worry, I'll protect you guys." It said. Then the two girls pulled us away saying that we could stay at their house.

At Hikari's house…

We all got settled down. Sango immediately asked, "Who were those people and what were they throwing?" "Let me explain. Those things they were throwing are called chi. Everyone in this city has some chi. There are four levels of chi, the highest is the A rank and the lowest is the D rank. I have a C rank chi while my sister has a D rank. I'm surprised, where did you get an A rank chi, Inuyasha?" (A/N: Lets just assume that they already introduced themselves.)

I looked at her and said, "I have no idea, it just came to me." "So Inuyasha is special." Hikara and Shippo said in unison, only to topple over in laughter after saying it.

Shippo stopped laughing, "Inuyasha I sensed a jewel shard back there when the gangs were battling." "You can sense the shards brat? Why didn't you tell me there was one back there!" "You never asked Inuyasha." I growled in frustration.

I looked over to Kagome when I heard her breath quickening. She was waking up. Her eyes opened slowly. "Ugg, where am I?" She looked around then at me. "Who are you?" My blood ran cold. She doesn't remember me. Well I should have expected it but still.

I ran out of the room and sat down outside. I had to straighten my thoughts out.

1 hour later…

Sango came out and said, "How are you doing? You must be feeling horrible." I said, "I'm just fine!"

"Don't worry I explained everything to her. She knows all about what's happening. Though I didn't tell her who you were. I thought it best you tell her that part. So come on in and go introduce yourself." I walked in to see Kagome sitting up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked her. "I'm a little tired. One thing, who are you? I know the rest of them but not you." My heart broke again when she said that. "My name is Inuyasha. I was a builder from your country."

She smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome." "I know. I served your brother." "Err, yeah. Haha, guess I'm still a little weird." I was hurting inside, I was remembering the last time I saw her when she remembered me.

Inuyasha's flashback… (A/N: It won't be exactly like the 1st chappie.)

"Umm, Inu, I have something important to say to you." "Yeah?" "I lo-."

"What I was going to say earlier, I'll tell you the next time we meet."

End…

My eyes started watering at the memories. I ran out, I wasn't going to let them see me cry. I went outside and sat on a tree branch. "Guess you won't be able to tell me what you had to say Kagome." I mumbled to myself in pain, knowing she wouldn't remember that or any other times with me.

A/N: I'm crying right now. I'm just sad I had to write this chappie. The ending was saddening to me. It doesn't help I'm listening to sad music while writing this either. T.T so sad. Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. The Memory of Her Past

A/N: Here I am! ^.^ Sorry about how sad the last chappie was. I feel so bad for writing it. But let me reassure you, Kags WILL fall in love with Inu again. :) We all know she has to right?

The Shattered Soul: Chapter 5: The Memory of Her Past

After dinner Kagome pulled me aside and said, "I remembered one of my memories!" She looked like a child who had just gotten a huge present. "That's good. I'm glad you remembered. What memory was it?" I wanted to know if it was one of the many memories she had me in.

We sat down and she said, "I'm at the dinner table with my brother and his priestess. And they're celebrating my birthday. There's this huge cake on the table and I'm really happy." My heart clenched, this was her fifth birthday party and since we didn't know my birthday, she had made our birthdays the same. I remember how happy she was.

Flashback…

"Inu! Inu! Look at the huge cake and all the candy! It looks so good!" A younger Kagome squealed. "Yeah, I guess its ok. Though I don't really like sweets." She gave him a pouty face. "I know that's not true! Here taste some!" She stuck some cake into his mouth. "Isn't it good?" He blushed and nodded. "Keh, I guess the cook changed his cooking style."

They sat down at the table to eat dinner then some cake. "How has your birthday been princess?" asked Hitome. "Awesome! I love my birthday! And don't forget Inu's birthday is today too!"

"You just assume that Kagome, you don't actually know when his real one is." "Sota that's why we celebrate our birthdays together! So be quiet!" They all sat down and started eating.

"Isn't this delicious?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "I hope we can have birthdays like this every year. And maybe later we can take a walk through the garden, oh and we can open our gifts after this." He just chuckled and nodded. "I'd like that princess." She sighed and said, "How many times do I have to tell you, call me Kags or at least Kagome. After all you are my best friend."

Sota looked at the two and said, "Time for presents you two dinners over."

End…

I reminisced how happy Kagome was when she received his gift and how mad she got when Sota didn't get anything for me. I chuckled at the thought of a younger Kagome yelling at her brother.

"It's funny though. In my memory I kept on talking to nothing but thin air and when I sat down and ate there was nothing but an empty chair that was set for no one. I looked so happy when I talked though. And when I yelled at my brother, I felt like I needed to force him to get nothing a present." I looked at Kagome and sighed, "Well for whatever reason, I'm sure you were really happy back then."

"Hey Inuyasha?" "What?" I looked at her. "Thank you for letting me tell you this. I don't know why, but I feel safe around you even though I barely know you. So thank you." I blushed and looked away mumbling, "No problem."

Before we could say anything Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ran out yelling, "Hikara's been kidnapped by that gang we saw earlier! Inuyasha, we need to go after her!" Hikari followed after them in tears. "Please hurry before they hurt her. They said they would be waiting for you at the battle field." "Where is that Hikari?" "Where you were before." Before anything could happen I ran off with everyone following behind me.

Shippo yelled, "Inuyasha, be careful! He's the one with her feather!" All the more reason to go.

At the battlefield…

I saw Hikara tied up at the top of a pile of trash. She looked down at me, her eyes brimmed with tears yelling, "Inuyasha! You're here!" "So you're Inuyasha. I've been waiting for you. Your hair is so pretty! Pleasure to meet you, I'm Yura." I growled. "Give me back Hikara and maybe I'll let you live." And with that I jumped at her.

A/N: Wow, Inu is already going into battle. What you think? I put a little moment in the beginning. Hope you liked it! ^.^


	6. The Battle

**A/N: Omg, it's been so long! Sorry for not updateing. You see my big brother is preventing me from using my laptop, so i'm giving Midnightbat the chappies through my DSI in the PM thing. So she is helping me and is editing the story. :)**

The Shattered Soul: Chapter 6(I think.):The Battle

I growled at the woman named Yura and jumped up yelling, "Blades of Blood!" She dodged them and said,"Naughty, naughty. You should really show more care when addressing a lady."

Then she took out a comb of some kind and a big hair ball appeared behind her. I felt an invisible force pull me up.

"What the hell?!" She smirked. "Stay still otherwise I'll get blood on your pretty hair."

She pulled out a sword and started to swing toward me, but she suddenly stopped with her eyes wide.

She turned around to find Kagome climbing up the huge hairball. "Kagome! Get out of there!" Before she could react, Yura swung over and looked at her.

"Hmm, you have very pretty hair, not as pretty as the puppy, but still pretty." She took Kagome's waist. "Eep! Let me go!"

"Kagome!" I quickly got out of the place I was in and ran over and stabbed Yura in the chest. She screamed in pain and dropped Kagome.

I caught Kagome and put her on the ground. "Stay here." I stood up, gave her my cloak, and jumped back up to fight an angry Yura.

"Inuyasha!" "Well I never! How dare you stick your hand in my chest! Now I am crossed!" She swung her hand and I was caught in her trap.

"Inuyasha, the hair!" "What hair?!" Before anything could happen, Yura sliced my body. "Inuyasha!" I looked over to see the rest of the gang running twords us. Hikara looked up and yelled,"Hikari, you're safe!"

I looked down at Kagome, only to notice she wasn't there. Oh no! Where is she?!

I looked back at Yura and saw that Kagome was, again, climbing up the hair ball.

"Kagome!" I yelled. "What are you..."

"Helping you!" She yelled, "There's something in this! I can just feel it!"

Yura turned to Kagome and yelled, "Get away from that!" Yura pulls out a sword and lunged at Kagome, completely forgotting me.

Kagome reaches into the hair ball and pulls out a red skull right before Yura started slashing at her. "Ahhh!" Kagome screamed as she fell off the hair ball.

"You're gonna wish you haven't done that!" Yura exclaimed as she raised her sword.

"Kagome!" I yelled. I started struggling and managed to break free of my bonds and lunged at Yura. "Blades of blood!" Blood knives launched themselves at Yura, knocking her down and causing her to drop her sword right next to Kagome.

I started fighting Yura again, trying to keep her from Kagome but then Kagome grabbed Yura's forgotten sword and stabbed the skull with it.

Right when the skull started breaking, Yura flinched and turned to Kagome. "No!" She yelled as she ran towards her. Right before she could reach her though, Kagome destroyed the skull.

Right as the skull broke, Yura fell to the ground, body lifeless. After Yura fell, Kagome dropped along with her unconcious.

Miroku walked up to the two girls while I picked myself up from the fight with Yura.

"What this?" Miroku asked as he looked through the broken pieces of the skull. Between the glass there was one shard that was different from all the others. Miroku picked it up and examined it between his hands. It looks like it has different softer color and it gives off a powerful yet a kind of peaceful aura and glow. I stared at it for a few more seconds before realization dawned on me.

"Hand it to me." I said as I walked towards them.

Miroku gave the shard to me and I placed it on top of Kagome's forhead. The shard started glowing slightly and then it was absorbed into Kagome's body.

"We found it." I said softly.

"Yeah, we did." Miroku replied.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he ran over to them with Sango, Hikari and Hikara. Suddenly Shippo started muttering something and we were once again ingulffed in a blue light.

"Wha... What's happening?!" Hikari said.

"We're teleporting again." Sango said.

"What?" Hikara asked.

"There are no more shards in this world so we must move on." Miroku said calmly.

"Now?!" Hikari said.

"Yes," I answered. "Thank you for everything you've done for us."

"No," Hikara said "Thank you. Thank you for saving Hikari. That gang has been terrorizing us for a while now and with this, I think we can finally live in peace again. So thank you, we owe you a great debt."

"Good luck!" Hikari said, "I hope we can meet again soon!"

"I'm sure we will." Sango said and with that we dissapeared in a flash of light.


	7. Author's note

Hi guys, Midnightbat here.

Guess if you guys read the author note on the last chapter, you'd know that I'm helping InuKag update her stories.

Sorry to disapoint you guys but this isn't a chapter. It's an author's note and a very sad one at that.

Well, InuKag just told me that sadly, she's going to discontinue this story. She said that she just lost her inspiration for this and it'll be on Hiatus until further notice.

I know, it sucks. She said that she'll maybe pick it up again one day if she finds her inspiration. And I honestly hope that 'one day' means either tomorrow or really really soon.

On a brighter note, you guys see that poll on InuKags profile? Well, she's finally starting that new story! *starts dancing*

She said that she already got that story written up so you guys don't have to worry about her loosing her inspiration again. Expect the newest story to be up soon!

Again, she's very sorry that she has to discontinue this story and hopes that you guys will look forward to the new one.

~Midnight and InuKag4evertogether


End file.
